


don't wanna miss a second with you

by KiaAnniel



Series: we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clubbing, M/M, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaAnniel/pseuds/KiaAnniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba catches the eye of a handsome stranger in a club, and promptly flirts. The stranger flirts back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna miss a second with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sannguine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Sammy! ♥♥♥  
> I'm just going to keep skirting around the porn with this 'verse~

Aoba’s wings shook behind him as he danced, his body moving to the deep, heavy beat of the song playing. He opened his eyes as the song shifted to something faster but lighter, a pleased smile changing his features when he spotted a few other angels watching him. The club was mixed, though it was mostly humans, and the few other angels were generally mated pairs or in relationships with humans, so Aoba wasn’t expecting any angels to pay attention to him.

Humans he expected, however, since he was young and had what humans thought of as exotic wings- the range of blues wasn’t odd among angels, but humans expected either white or black wings, or wings modeled after birds. Both types existed, but wings could be any color of the rainbow. Humans were just stubborn- angels had coexisted with them for several centuries now, but they still believed all the old stereotypes and myths.

Aoba let the flow of the music dictate his steps towards the group of angels, noting that one of them seemed to be the leader, the rest deferring to him. His wings were huge, reds and browns complimenting his tanned skin. His expression was serious and heavy, though Aoba thought he could see some interest and lust there. He was very handsome, the picture of a proper adult angel that was more dominant, and Aoba felt the need to flare his wings out and swing his hips to attempt to impress the larger man.

“Little bluebird, what are you doing teasing a red kite like myself? Are you really willing to be caught by a predator?” The man stood up, his wings farming his body, making him all the more imposing. Aoba licked his lips, nodding and stepping closer, his wings held close to his back. He looked up at the red angel, licking his lips and flicking his wings.

“If you think you can catch me, then yes.” Aoba turned slightly, extending a wing to touch the tip of the other man’s wing in a flirtatious gesture before ducking through the crowd with a laugh.

“Mink, do you want us to catch him?” One of Mink’s followers stepped forward, trying to keep track of Aoba.

“No. I’ll go. Stay here.” Mink set off into the crowd after Aoba, his large frame weaving between people with surprising ease.

\----------------------------

“You managed to catch me, red kite. I’m surprised. Quite the hunter, aren’t you?” Aoba threw his head back to show off his throat, his eyes glinting with mischief. His wings flared out over the back of the couch he was leaning against, caged in by Mink’s arms.

“You didn’t make it too hard. But you were worth the effort.” Mink curved his wings around Aoba, leaning in to sniff at the smaller angel’s shoulder. “Are you mated? Are you going home with another angel’s scent on you to tease your mate?”

“I am not mated. And if anyone was going to have someone’s scent on them, you would have my scent on you.” Aoba leaned forward to nip at Mink’s chin, settling back with a low laugh.

Mink chuckled, cupping Aoba’s face with his hand, studying his face. “Are you sure about that, bluebird? What is your name?”

“I am Aoba.”

“And I am Mink. Now, Aoba, do you want to dance? Or do you want to leave with me?” Mink stood up straight, crossing his arms.

“I can dance for you alone at your home.” Aoba stretched, then ducked under Mink’s arm, pressing close to his side, grinning.

“Let’s go, then.” Mink sheltered Aoba with his wing, leading the blue angel through and out of the club and to his motorcycle, glaring at anyone who looked too long at Aoba.

Aoba smiled to himself, quietly pleased that he had attracted Mink’s attention, hoping more than one night would come of this.


End file.
